Linear cutting staplers are widely used in surgical operations such as wound closure and the closure and excision of internal tissue. A typical linear cutting stapler as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,570 performs two functions of stapling and cutting, to remove the redundant tissue while stapling the wound. This kind of linear cutting stapler generally includes two jaws (i.e., an upper jaw and a lower jaw), closing handles (i.e., an upper handle and a lower handle) for closing the upper jaw and the lower jaw, an anvil and a staple cartridge arranged opposite to each other at the distal ends of the upper jaw and lower jaw respectively, a staple pushing rod and a cutter which are arranged in the staple cartridge and are moveable synchronously relative to the staple cartridge, and a firing mechanism for driving movement of the staple pushing rod and the cutter. Staples are arranged inside the staple cartridge. The staple pushing rod pushes the staple pushers successively and pushes the staples towards the anvil. At the same time, the cutter cuts off the tissue between the staple cartridge and the anvil.
Before use, the upper and lower jaws are in detached states with each other. While using the stapler, the tissues should be located between the anvil and the cartridge, and then the portion of tissues required operation is fixed by the closure of stapler with the actions of upper and lower closing handles. However, in the practical surgery operation, due to the deviation of setting place of tissue or other reasons, the tissues need to be re-located, which means that the operator should respectively hold the upper jaw and the lower jaw being detached again, which causes inconvenience in operation.